Amun
Amun is a young unicorn prince that born to Pharaoh Nefertem and Queen Seshat. Due to the fact that his uncle dethrowns her father and Seshat hides between the lower class of Coltypt, Amun borns between the slaves. He is then sent river down by his mother to find freedom and is found by his aunt who then adopts him. After getting a mission from the Lord of Order to reclaim the throne, Amun becomes the new Pharaoh of Coltypt. With Hathor, he has two sons, Anubis and Kefer. Personality While growing up, Amun lives the carefree life of a prince. He is lively, rakish, and fun-loving. He was also very loving towards his "mother", Queen Tuya, his "father", Pharaoh Seti, and his "older brother", Khonsu. However, Amun is also very privileged and insensitive towards those "beneath" him. He tended towards recklessness in addition to his good qualities. But after the Lord of Order revealed to him his true heritage through a dream, Moses's personality underwent a change. He began to care about the slaves and became sensitive to his "superiority". When Amun escaped from Egypt and lived in Berberia, he became more responsible as a shepherd and care-giver to the people of Keb's tribe. After Amun was chosen by the Lord of Order to become the leader of Coltypt, he had to adopt a more serious personality. Skills Being a unicorn, he is capable of doing magic, like levitation and summon light. He had in his possession a staff that contains power from the Lord of Order he used to free Coltypt from the Lord of Chaos' influence. He can also sense the darkness of the Lord of Chaos. Relationships Family Seshat She is Amun's birth mother. Even he only say her when he was born, Amun cried when she put him in the basket, meaning he does love her. Khonsu He is Amun's cousin and adoptive brother. They have a very deep bond, doing everything together, even that Amun tends to put Khonsu in trouble. When Amun decides to leave Coltypt because the crime he made, he gets very upset for leaving his brother. Also, it is with a broken heart that Amun fights against Khonsu for the liberty of the slaves. Tuya She is Amun's aunt and adoptive mother, who found him in the river. They have a very close relationship and he wants her approval more than Seti's. She is the only one to confort Amun when he finds the truth about what Seti did. Seti He is Amun's uncle and adoptive father. They seem to have a good relationship, even if he has a better one with Tuya. Amun becomes extremely disapointed with him when he finds out what Seti did to get the thrown, but Tuya is able amend things. Anubis and Kefer They are his twin sons and they seem to have a great close relationship, just like a father would have with his sons. Although he loves both his sons dearly, Amun had to choose who of them would become his successor and next pharaoh. He ultimately chooses Kefer, what deeply enrages Anubis, who acuses Amun for favoring Kefer over him. This will lead Anubis to become a servant of the Lord of Chaos. Love Interests Hathor They meet when Hathor is captured and brought to Coltypt to be offered as concubine to Khonsu. Due to her temper, he offers her to Amun who is insulted by Hathor. When she unleash her rope from Hotep, Amun take it to stop Hathor, while she is pulling, demanding to him to let her go. He does so, but Hathor, due the force she was doing, falls in a small pool. She later has her payback when Amun falls in the well in Berberia. Amun always had some fascinating for her in a way that he helped her escape from Coltypt. After some years, they fall in love for each other and get married. They love and loyalty for each other is so big that Hathor is willing in go with Amun to Coltypt. Family Notes: *Amun is also the adoptive son of his uncle and his wife and so adoptive brother of his cousin. Description in the saga The Tale of Coltypt Amun borns in "The River That Leads to Freedom", but due to the danger he is to Seti's reign, the Pharaoh orders that all the baby colts must die, a way to get rid of him. Seshat is able to save him by putting him in a basket and sending him river down. He is found by his aunt-in-law, Tuya, who adopts him, not knowing who he is. Twenty years later, in "The Deathly Desert Flower", he and his adoptive brother, Khonsu, were racing through a temple and made a mess of it. Khonsu got in more trouble than Amun because he was next in line for the throne and Amun wasn't. After Khonsu was called "a weak link in the chain" Amun asked Seti if Khonsu could just have the opportunity to prove that he's worthy of the throne. Seti agreed and later that night, he made Khonsu Prince Regent. It was also at the party that Amun met a Berberian mare that has some impact on him. In "The Truth Comes in Dreams", after the party, Amun goes to his room, where the Berberian mare was sent, but he finds that she escaped and instead of turning her in, Amun let her go and followed her till he met Isis and Seth. Isis was excited to meet him but Seth didn't seem to recognized him. Isis tries to explain that Amun is not actually Seti's son, but Nefertem's but Amun doesn't know what she's talking about. Before he storms off, Isis sings the lullaby Seshat sang to him as a baby. Amun recognizes that and runs back to the palace in confusion. Moses then falls asleep and the Lord of Order shows him what Pharaoh Seti did and when Amun wakes up he's shocked to find a carving of Seti ordering all the newborns to be thrown in the river on the wall. Pharaoh Seti explains why he did this and tells Amun that they were only slaves, but Amun doesn't believe him and runs off. Amun is then seen at the spot where he was found as a baby and Queen Tuya tells him that he is their son and they love him. In "Exile", at the temple, Khonsu is planning to redesign it and Amun saw all the hard working the slaves but with a different impression. One slave was being whipped and Amun, out of reaction, came and killed the guard who whipped the slave. Amun then runs away, but Khonsu tries to tell him that he can change what happen. However, Amun refuses to listen and leaves Coltypt. He then travels the desert for a few days until a sand storm rolls in and buries him. In "Arriving to Berberia", a camel then takes a bite out of his mane, waking him up, and the leaves with a bag of water. In a lust for thirst, Amun follows the camel back to an oasis where he drinks the same water as the sheep. He then sees desert muggers picking on fillies and makes their camels run away free. Amun then accidentally falls down the well and the children try to get him out. Their sister, Hathor, the same mare that escaped from Coltypt with Amun's help, arrives and helps but when she recognized Amum, she dropped him back down to the bottom of the well. He is then taken out of it and washed and after that he is introduced to Hathor's father, Keb, who honored Amun for saving his daughters. In "The Burning Bush", Amun spends a few years in the oasis and during that time, he and Hathor got married. One day, while Amun was tending to the sheep, a lamb wandered into a cave and Amun follows it. Inside the cave there is a bush burning with cool fire and, before Amun knew it, the bush spoke. It was the Lord of Order who was talking to him and he told Amun that he has heard the cries of the Coltyptians and he has chosen Amun to free them from slavery. Amun listens and he, Hathor and Montu return to Coltypt. In "Confronting Pharaoh", Amun and Khonsu reunite after years of not seeing each other but the reunion is short lived as Amun asks Khonsu to give in the Lord of Order's power and set the slaves free. Khonsu refuses and doubles the work load of the slaves. In "The River of Blood and the Plagues", Seth disses Amun when he's in the dirt but Isis speaks otherwise. Amun then goes to the river and asks Khonsu once again to obey to the Lord of Order's will. Khonsu refuses and in an instant, Amun turns the river to blood. Khonsu thinks this is a trick and still refuses to obey the Lord of Order. After that, through him, the Lord of Order casts other eight plagues to punish Khonsu for his arrogance. In "The Tenth Plague - The Death of the First Born", after the end of the nineth plague, Amun receives new instructions from the Lord of Order, namely the tenth plague, if Khonsu continues to not obey the Lord of Order. At the palace, Amun tries to talk with Khonsu, but he shows signs of not giving up and also becoming just like his father. Amun announces to the slaves what the tenth plague is how they can avoid it. When the General of Death takes the lives of the first born whose houses are not marked, Amun goes to Khonsu who, due the sorrow of losing his son, rejects the Lord of Chaos and gives to Amun the crown. However, even with is mission completed, Amun starts crying once he gets out of the temple due the high cost of his mission and is consoled by Hathor. In "The Beginning of a New Era", Amun is officially crowned Pharaoh and, before his people, he breaks his staff in five pieces and decides to hide them, as a way to get their trust. He then decides to create a council to rule Coltypt with him and, aside of him, he invites Isis, Seth and Bes to be part of the council. Then, he nominates Apis his general and Montu his first-advicer. In "Retaliation", it's revealed that Amun and Hathor got two twin sons named Anubis e Kefer. He is in a meeting with the other members of the Council and, after that, he gets a visit from his sons. When he gets to know from Apis about Montu's death, he, along with Isis, becomes very sad. Later, he blames himself for everything that happened with Montu, but Hathor is able to convince him. Then, he attends his best friend's funeral. In "Apis' Labyrinth", he and Hathor go see Kefer at Osiris' lab after knowing what happened during the test at Apis' labyrinth. He shows great pride on Kefer for having succeeded to earn the golden bracelet. He returns to the throne room where he is visited by the Lord of Order who says that he has to choose one of his sons to be his successor. He had already chosen, but he shows to be afraid of their reaction, mainly Anubis'. The Lord of Order then tells him to consult the Council about his decision. In "Shu Rebels", he rejects Shu's idea to take the fight to the Lord of Chaos, as that is not how the followers of Order act. This will lead to Shu to rebel against him and to want to take over Coltypt. During the meeting with the Coltypt Council, where Amun shares with the other members his decision about who of his son will succeed him as pharaoh, he sens that sommething is wrong at Apis' labyrinth and sends Kefer, Anubis and Horus to check it. He is visited by the Lord of Order who informs him about Shu's rebellion and tells him how to stop him and what to do when he is able to hold him. Amun then defends his sons and Horus from an attack of Shu and told them to take Apis and the others and go. They do so and Amun is able to hold Shu with chains that belongs to Golden Paladin, the General of Piece. With this, Amun, following the Lord of Order's orders, takes Shu's bracelet and remolds it into a new bracelet that he names Bracelet of Amun, turning it the new most powerful weapon of Coltypt. After this, he deactivates Shu. In "Amun's Decision", he oversees the sealing of Shu's tomb along with Bes. The latter shows some concern regarding Anubis' reaction to the pharaoh's decision, but Amun says he has to deal with it and that the future of Coltypt must be his priority. After asking Bes to reunite all the Council members and Hathor to go call their sons, Amun is visited by the Lord of Order who advices him to not be so concern about his decisions, but to face the consequences of them. When the Council is reunited and Hathor arrives with Kefer e Anubis, Amun declares that Kefer will be his successor, something that enrages Anubis, who demands to prove is worthy. Knowing he would ask that, Amun reveals that he had asked Maat to resolve that. After Maat reveals what Anubis has to do and the conseques of failure for either him or Kefer, Hathor protests to Amun, but he says that their sons are grown ups and warriors. In "Clash Between Brothers", he receives Anubis at his throne room and prepares everything for his challenge with Kefer. However, Amun starts to sense a terrible darkness inside his older son. When Anubis is about to finish Kefer off with his darkness, Amun stops him and, realizing that Anubis now serves the Lord of Chaos, prepares to take him in, but the Lord of Chaos arrives and rescues Anubis, taking him with him. Amun becomes very proud of Kefer when he goes to take the feather to Maat to finish what he started. In "The Rise of Two Pharaohs", Amun becomes very concerned about Kefer and entrusts Horus to help his son. When he is able to do that, Amun watches the two of them from afar and the Lord of Order appears at his side, saying it was time. Later, he tells to everypony that the Lord of Order invited him and Hathor to go live to Harmonia. He then gives his crown to Kefer and shares his light with him. After this, he and Hathor say goodbye to everypony and pass the portal to Harmonia. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Amon is based on Moses from the movie The Prince of Egypt. He is also based on the character Ra from the series Egyxos. **However, unlike him, who is the chosen one to deliver the slaves from Egypt, Amon is the rightful heir to the throne destined to free his kingdom from its evil and cruel rulers. * Amun's name comes from the Egyptian patron god with the same name, what mirrors the position of the character as pharaoh. **In the mithology, Amun is the father of the god Khonsu. This differs from the saga, where Khonsu and Amun are cousins and adoptive brothers. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Royalty Category:Unicorns Category:Coltypt Inhabitants Category:Coltypt Council